


Facing Execution

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: F/M, mentions of Michael Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Based on this prompt from Garthe Knight Anon:“He isn’t going to save you this time.”
Relationships: Bonnie Barstow/Michael Knight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Facing Execution

Garthe has always been a rabid viper, stealing away in the wisps of high grass where he’d wait to levy a attack on the unsuspecting. His pointed teeth drip venom as they are unveiled, cleverly concealed in what might only be described only as a sinister, sardonic smile. His words are sharpened, razor-edged like the heads of arrows as they dig into Bonnie’s weathered spirit. “He isn’t going to save you this time.” The words linger in the tension-riddled-air and their echo continually taunts the depths of her eardrums. 

Wilton’s disavowed heir boasted like an over-inflated peacock, flashing various shades of pride and confidence. But how could he be so sure that Michael wasn’t going to find her or even come for her?! He’d been proven indisputably wrong before. Still, the execution orders have been given and she faces them still clutching the tattered remains of hope in her tightly coiled fists. 

Flag’s Cybernetic mechanic barely flinches at the distinguishable click, the sound of a gun being prepped for use. A stiff breath snakes out of her lungs. This is a position she was not entirely unfamiliar with, thanks to a terrorist named Charles Zurich. She survived that. If she was lucky, she would only brush elbows with death here as well. 

Turquoise pools darken significantly and every feature of her countenance hardens in accordance with the stubbornness that remains in her veins. Her gaze levels upon the garage doors that remained shuttered closed. She willed the door to lift, rattle, or come shattering inwards. 

Bonnie internally reminds herself that even if she is shot, the pain will most likely be momentary as the cold gun barrel nestles against the back of her head. She’s done everything that she could in order to sure the Foundation for Law and Government will continue to thrive even in her absence. That is the best she had left to offer. She’d accepted that death was part and parcel with the job. 

While he had not gifted her an invitation to say a few last words, Bonnie Barstow snatches the self-made opportunity. Of course, she is operating on the assumption that Michael Knight is still alive. It would take more than Garthe to do the former green beret and cop in. “If I were you, I’d be more worried about what Michael Knight will do to you after I’m dead. You thought you were in trouble before... well ... you haven’t seen anything yet.” She growls, her voice steely with resolve. Tucked between every syllable is a seemingly benign threat. A threat that bordered on the edge of a dare. If she was to leave a legacy in Garthe Knight’s mind, she prayed it would be one of defiance till the last thrums of life had long departed the vessel of her body. 

Her breath catches, lodging tightly in the back of her throat. Bonnie squeeze's her eyes closed. She draws herself upright, bracing for whatever will happen next- death or liberation.


End file.
